The Night of Their Life
by YaoiFun
Summary: It's a new year which means theirs a new party! Link convinces Ike that the party will be fun. Ike trys to keep his feelings intact, but that doesn't work out. What happens? Read and find out! Warnings: Ike/Link Yaoi or Slash Don't like? Don't read!


"Come on! Why not?" Link was trying to convince his best friend, Ike, to go to a New Years Eve party at SmashClub. SmashClub was a club in Delfino Plaza for the smashers to party like crazy. "I don't want to go! It's boring!" The blue-haired man lied, Link giving him a look. "If you don't come, I'll get Wario too use his 'special move' on you." Link smiled, evilly. "You wouldn't! That's impossible!" Ike glared at the blonde, he was so close to giving in and going. "It is totally possible. Just come and everything will be fine..." Link smiled, the mercenary had given in and had said yes. "Okay! See you tomorrow!" Link flashed a smile and left. 'Now, I can get him drunk and admit his feelings for me!' Link thought, before heading off to eat something.

The reason Ike didn't want to go was because he didn't want to get drunk and tell Link what he meant to him. 'I'll have to stay away from the bar.' The handsome man thought, but that might be impossible as he was addicted to beer. He decided to go for a walk, it would help him.

Ike put his coat on and grabbed his mittens. The man put on his boots and left the room. "Hey Ike. Where ya going?" Snake asked, his room was beside Ikes'. "Going for a walk. You wanna come?" Ike questioned the man, who nodded his head no. "Nope. I hate winter." Snake told Ike, Ike laughed. "Sorry, keep forgetting!" The bluenet really did have a bad memory. "Well, have a good walk. I'm gonna go ask Samus if she wants to bake me some cookies." Snake winked and left to go find the blonde space huntress. The man was on a never-ending quest for love.

Ike was shivering by the time he got to the park. Kids were playing on the playground and enjoying themselves. Ike decided to relive child-hood memories and walked to the swingset. He was the only one on and was happy that the children and parents were avoiding the swings.

The man thought about the party, what if he confessed to Link and the feelings weren't returned? Ike was sure he would drown in pain if that happend. Link was perfect in everyway, his lucious blond hair, smooth skin, cute pointy ears and his supple frame. Ikes' jeans got extremely tight thinking about him. He was doomed, he got boners just by thinking about the twink. Ike stared down. 'No! I can't, their are kids and parents around. If they complained to Master Hand, I'll be dead!' Ike was terrified of the giant Hand. How did he talk anyways?

Ike sat there, for 5 minutes his boner stood up and his jeans tight. 'Aw well. Who gives a fuck? I'll wank here if I want too!' The chilly man pulled off his mitts and put them infront of his fly, covering it as he unziped. 'These kids better not come here!' He looked up and eyed them, they were to busy playing tag and throwing snowballs.

Ike pulled down his briefs, into his jeans. 'Good thing, its not too cold, or my dick would freeze.' The bluenet spat on his head and worked his prick. He tried his best not to moan and was successful. He realized if someone looked his way they would be able to see. 'What should I do?' The bluenet thought and a imaginary light-bulb appeared over his head.

'I hope this works, I'm sacrificing my favorite mitts.' Ike spat on his throbbing prick and put one mitten over it. He started moving his hand up and down over the mitt. Surprisingly, it felt good and he went faster. "Ahhhhh uh hn..." Ike moaned quietly, trying his best not to get loud. The bluenet took off the mitt, looking around, he spat on the boner and putt the mittwn back on. "Hnn uhh!" Ike was getting loud and getting spasms. "Uhhhh!" Ike moaned as he cumed into his favorite mitten, never being able to be worn again.

The mercenary pulled his underwear back up and zipped up his fly. He got up and threw his mitts into a bush. 'What a waste of good clothing!' The bluenet couldn't change it now, they were gone. Ike began his journey back to SmashMansion, his hands in his back pockets.

Ike was back at SmashMansion and just walked in. "Oh Ike! Your back from your little walk!" Peach giggled, smiling at his flushed face. "I made dinner, hurry and come to the dinner hall!" The princess skipped back into the massive dining area. Ike walked up the stairs and went to the Boys' Wing at the right. He changed his clothes and went back down, to enjoy some amazing food.

"So, Ike. How was the walk?" Link asked, as Ike sat down in his usual place. "Good. I just sat on a swing, watching kids play tag." Ike didn't mention his 'alone-time'. Link nodded and they ate in silence.

After, they finished, Ike got up from his seat. "I'm tired and gonna go sleep. See ya tomorrow." Link said bye and Ike left to go too his room.

Ike locked his door and walked to his bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. The tall man was to tired to take a shower. Ike took off his clothes and underwear, he sat on his bed. 'Should I go?' Ike thought, he was pretty sure things would get crazy and he would end up doing something to Link. 'Well, I gotta go now. Don't wanna get farted on!' Ike shivered, imagining Wario doing 'it'. After sitting there for five minutes, he got ready to sleep.

"Ike! Get the fuck up!" The bluenet woke up to find Link screaming at him. "What time is it?" The mercenary rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and asked. "3:00! The party starts at 9:00!" The pointy-eared man yelled at him. "Link, I have lots' of time." Link glared, "Get up now!" Ike smiled, how could he? He was naked. "I'm naked, I can't get up until you leave." The blonde blushed and nodded. "O-k, j-just hurry up!" The Hero of Time ran out of the room, leaving Ike alone.

Ike stretched and got up. He walked into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He got in the shower and turned it on. The blue-haired man, made sure that the water was the perfect temperature and cleaned himself. After, his shower was complete, he picked out his clothes. Ike decided to wear tight skinny jeans and a small v-neck, blue, shirt.

When he finished putting his clothes on, he put deodorant and cologne on. He checked his watch, it was already 6:35. Ike went to the kitchen to eat something. "Hey Ike, you ready to party?" Captain Falcon asked, he was wearing his usual superhero outfit. "Yeah, kinda." Ike answered back. "Well, now you get your chance with Link." Captain Falcon winked at Ike, Ike blushed and nodded.

Everybody was finished eating and they were all happy. Well, except for the little kids and Pokemon. "Okay! You guys are to young! So stay here!" Peach screamed, for the 30th time. "Peach! Do not worry! I will watch them." Master Hand appeared out of nowhere. "Here! I'll teleport you guys too the club." Master Hand teleported all the adults away to the club.

10 minutes later - All the adult smashers were already partying. Oh, and trouble had already begun. Snake was high already, he tried grinding Samus. Samus kicked him in the balls, knocking him out. As for Ike, he was drunk and already getting crazy. Link was high too, really high.

Ike was happy, he danced like crazy. The man knew he was taking chances when he grinded his pelvis with Links'. "You like that?" Ike drunkly asked the blonde, who nodded and grinded more. They grinded like crazy, Red (Pokemon Trainer) joined them and did the same thing against Ikes' ass. After he finished, Red ran off to do it to Ganondorf.

Ike was taking a break at the bar, chugging down a glass of beer. "Ike, you wanna dance again?" Ikes' eyes moved towards Link. Ike, who wasn't thinking, said no. "No, I wanna kiss you." Ike grabbed Link and kissed him. Link moaned against the smooth lips. "Lets' go find a empty place." Link nodded and followed. After searching, Ike found an empty closet.

As soon as Ike locked the door, he was attached to Links' body. Ike pulled off all of Links' clothes and kissed him. "Uhh hn..." Link moaned as Ike kissed him, slapping the blondes' ass. Link grinded against Ikes' penis, Ike moaned as Link grabbed one of his nipples. "Ahhh hn Linkkk.." Ike moaned and leaned towards Links' chest.

Ike licked Links' nipples, making then all as wet as possible. Ike sucked and played with the hardening nipples. He licked down and bit Links' thigh. "Ahhhh!" Ike found that Link was sensitive in that area. Ike grabbed Links' boner and wrapped his mouth onto it.

Ike went up and down, trying not to gag himself. "Faster! Uhn un!" Link moaned, his body was reacting to it and Ike guessed he was close. Ikes' mouth went up and down, the fastest he could go. Link screamed and jizzed into Ikes' mouth, grabbing Ikes' hair.

They weren't finished yet. Link stood above Ikes' lap. Ike put his fingers in his mouth, lubricating them. He inserted two fingers into Links' ass. He stretched the skin, preparing it for his prick. Finally, he pulled Link onto his lap.

Link sat on Ike, Ikes' prick digging into his anus. Ike quickly spat on his prick and thrusted into Links' ass. Ike layed down, Link going up and down on his lap. "Ahhhh!" Ike moaned, Link enjoyed himself, getting faster. Soon enough, Link was going so fast his balls were smacking against Ike. Ike groaned in pleasure, thrusting a bit. Ike screamed as he came into Link, the cum leaking onto his stomach.

Link got up and licked the cum off Ikes' stomach and layed on top of him. "So, are we dating now?" Ike growled at Link, who nodded yes. "Yes, I think we are." Link answered, licking Ikes' face.

It was 2:00am, all the smashers were wasted and sleeping on the floor of the club. Master Hand teleported them all into their respective rooms. Except, for Ike and Link. He teleported them into Ikes' room as he didn't want them waking up and causing trouble in the hallways. After all, if they were together, put them together!.

XxX Happy New Year! Thank you otaku-chan2000! This awesome person gave me the idea, I filled it up with my own perverted thoughts! Oh, and I just noticed... all of my stories have a masturbation scene o-o. Oh well!

Please Review and Fav if you liked it! Thanks!


End file.
